<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feline Sick by SmittenForAKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690667">Feline Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenForAKitten/pseuds/SmittenForAKitten'>SmittenForAKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sickfic, a fic where Catra's sick and she's not as dramatic as Adora, mentions of Glimmer &amp; Bow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenForAKitten/pseuds/SmittenForAKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where Catra ends up getting sick and she's not as dramatic as Adora thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feline Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was about a week ago when Adora got sick with a cold. Fever, coughing, sneezing, gross congestion-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hated. The worst part of it was being stuck in bed for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days </span>
  </em>
  <span>and taking gross tasting medicine that made Adora miss the ration bars that were given back in the Fright Zone Glimmer and Bow were very stern with Adora getting rest, and with Catra being there now, it seemed like getting her rest was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>easier than before. And Catra had never seen Adora sick before! Injured, yes, because that has happened more than a dozen times. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And yet, she was surprisingly calm, especially when she was dealing with Adora being </span>
  <em>
    <span>overdramatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. (“Just leave me here to die!” “You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adora.” “But I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>like death!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” “Uh-huh. Should rename you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess of Drama</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But thanks to Catra being able to keep Adora in bed, she did end up resting up quicker than ever. Even though Adora did sneeze on Catra quite a handful of times. (“Gross! I better not get sick from that!”) And Adora did feel guilty about Catra taking care of her, with the hint of worry. What if Catra got sick because of her? And how would Catra even </span>
  <em>
    <span>act </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she’s sick? </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen Catra injured, too, and she’s just as stubborn as she is! Always saying that “it didn’t hurt” and “she’d be fine”. God, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonder why </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were the perfect match for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the day after Adora starts feeling better, she wakes up without Catra in her bed and the sun barely rising over the horizon. It makes her panic a little, and that only turns to full blown panic when she realizes Catra’s on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra? Catra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mnnnghh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s good news. Adora is quick to get to the floor, picking Catra up in her arms, only to realize that her fur is hotter than ever. And Catra’s always had a higher temperature that most - only because her fur traps in heat like </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But during the cold evenings in the Fright Zone, it was the most comforting heat and it always made Adora appreciate Catra’s presence in her bed more. But right now? That heat wasn’t so inviting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra.. You’re burning up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez.. thanks Cap’ain Obvious,” comes Catra’s snarky reply. “An’ the floor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did I get you sick? I had to have gotten you sick. There’s no other explanation. How does your throat feel? Can you breathe through your nose? Do you feel cold? Wait, no, if you like the cold floor, you’re definitely hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the twenty questions..” Catra grumbles, trying to push herself up, but her whole body is going against her. That’s fine. Adora’s arms are more comforting anyway. “I’m just as sick as you were. Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora wasn’t expecting this. Maybe Catra was sicker than she thought? She knows Catra is stubborn, but this was.. This was a very new side of her that Adora has never witnessed. She was expecting Catra to deny any accusation of her being sick, and refuse being sick, and possibly run and hide for the whole day instead of letting Adora take care of her. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- this is so out of character for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take you to Glimmer and Bow. They’ll be able to help me with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, as long as you continue to carry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of making you walk at this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer and Bow were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>waking up when Adora knocked on their door with her elbow since both hands were occupied with holding Catra up in her arms. It took a bit to get Adora to calm down and even let </span>
  <em>
    <span>go </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Catra while Bow looked at her over. And Catra wasn’t very talkative nor was she very cooperative during all of this but Bow came to the conclusion that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Catra was indeed sick. But it would be fine! She’d be fine. Just medicine, rest, fluids-- all the things that Adora needed when she was sick. And Catra was no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“Her nose reminds me of Rudolph.” “Who is Rudolph..?” “A cartoon reindeer with a bright red nose.” “But Catra’s not a reindeer? She’s a cat? Sort of.” “..We’ll explain that to you some other time. Just get her back to bed and we’ll bring food up to the two of you.”) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at their room, Adora settles Catra into the bed while she hunts for different clothing for her to wear. She’s drenched in sweat, and she knows Catra wouldn’t be so keen on the idea of getting an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual bath</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Does she even have the energy to clean herself like normal? That question is answered when she looks over and Catra’s cleaning herself with her tongue, but there’s a look of disgust on her face. Yeah, uh, sweat probably doesn’t taste so good when you’re sweating enough to fill a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adora almost finds it amusing.. But it’s more pitiful to see Catra like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if, and hear me out on this idea, we get you in a nice cool bath and I can--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep dreaming. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what happens when my fur is wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can dry you off! The towels in Bright Moon are so soft and fluffy. And-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>aaaand</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have this really nice shampoo Perfuma gave me? I’ll probably end up using the whole bottle on you but I’m willing to do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Not a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>groans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She just wants to help Catra feel better, and she can’t do that if Catra’s not willing to try a couple of new things. There had to be another way. But, first things first: get Catra to change her clothes and give her medicine. She has clothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>galore</span>
  </em>
  <span> thanks to Glimmer insisting that she needed more than just her Horde clothing and the one (1) dress she has from Princess Prom. Some of it might be a size bigger than what Catra’s used to, but it’d work! She’d be comfortable at least!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Adora hands Catra a shirt and a pair of shorts. “Put these on. We can wash your other clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with what I have on </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are covered in sweat. You’ll feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me use your middle and last name on you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Okay. This changes things. Adora has only used her full name </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> and how she even found out what her middle and last name were, Catra never knew. But it’s something Adora will use on her to get her way. Which is annoying. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>no one else knew her full name. God, she can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear and see</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arrow Boy’s reaction now. (“THAT’S your full name? How can you get any cuter?” Gross. Disgusting. She’s not cute.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Catra listens. Just this once. She strips and changes, and just as Adora expected, the shirt is a size too big. It’s not as if their sizes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>different, but Adora is slightly taller and a bit buffer than Catra. At least Catra looks comfortable in her clothes, and kind of cute. She’s actually staring at Catra right now as her girlfriend tries to clean herself again and as soon as Catra realizes Adora is staring, she stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m cute in your clothes, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..You know, I think it’s time for medicine so you can sleep!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, she’s changing the subject, and yes, Catra </span>
  <em>
    <span>will be </span>
  </em>
  <span>taking the medicine no matter what. Surprisingly though, Catra </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>take it, thinking that “hey, it can’t be that bad. Adora just complains a lot”. Well. She was wrong. Dead wrong. And now swears she’s not taking anymore of it. (“You will.” “I won’t.” “I have my ways to make you, Catra.” And Adora’s right with that.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra grumbles, flopping down on the bed as Adora tries to make her comfortable. Bow and Glimmer haven’t came up with food yet, which is good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re taking this </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprisingly well</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Adora comments as she’s fluffing up the pillows. “I was expecting you to be more stubborn. Or try to run away. Or refuse help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I feel like actual garbage and don’t feel like fighting,” Catra says, rolling over on her side, facing Adora. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Plusyou’retakingcareofme.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora blinks. Did she hear what she thought she heard? “..What was that last part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t hear it the first time, I’m not saying it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>heard it, but she wished Catra would say it again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re taking care of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s not fighting because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora’s taking care of her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That explains why she wasn’t cooperative with Bow or Glimmer. She wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take care of her. (In Adora’s defense, though, she didn’t know what to do and needed their help.) But hearing those words warms Adora’s heart. Maybe getting Catra to rest will be easier than she thought. She smiles, bringing a hand up to Catra’s head, scratching lightly behind the one ear that’s not smooshed against her pillow. It earns her a light purring and it just makes Adora feel less anxious about Catra being sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Adora says in a near whisper. “I’ll always take care of you, Catra. That’s a promise I’ll never break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest, alright? I’ll wake you when Bow and Glimmer bring food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya gonna stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra lets her eyes droop shut, breathing raspy as she falls asleep, but Adora will sit right there on the floor, petting her head and being right by her side when Catra wakes up and needs her. After all, they promised to take care of one another no matter what. That promise was broken when Adora left all the Fright Zone, but when they got Catra back? And she joined everyone in the Rebellion? Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to break that promise again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>